Electro
Electro is a character in Spiderman Resurrection. Role in SR Electro was first seen after the Green Goblin shot Spider-Man with a gun and killed him. Goblin then shot Electro as well for no apparent reason other than he was insane. He was then seen standing up, trying to get medical help for his gunshot, but then Green Goblin threw a pumpkin bomb at him, blowing him up. Electro was then revealed to be the fifth villain given an invitation to join Mr. Negative's Masters of Evil, but he fell out of a window sill 2 stories high. He then gets crushed by a bookshelf thrown down by Venom when he goes under his tantrum. He was then walking by Peter Parker's house when Norman Osborn (as Peter Parker) and Adam Warlock were talking. He stops to say good morning, but then gets hit by a runaway train. He was then hired by Wolverine to help teach Norman Osborn to master his spider-powers, and posed as a damsel in distress, which Osborn didn't take kindly to and threw Electro off the building. Believed by Mr. Negative to be dead (despite the fact that he wasn't), he and Dr. Doom were searching for a replacement for Electro. They eventually settled on the Red Hulk, who (after transforming) pushed a wall down on Electro when he came to Negative trying to explain he wasn't dead. After Norman Osborn (as Peter Parker) and Wolverine killed J. Jonah Jameson in a fit of fury, they decided to steal Electro's car to escape from the authorities. Electro tries to stop the heroes from stealing his car, but ends up getting run over instead. Recovering from the run-over, he goes to Mr. Negative to complain that his car got stolen again, but seemed like Negative really wasn't caring for Electro's bad luck. Also, when Dr. Doom was showing off his new taser finger, Electro got hit in the blast and bled a lot as a result of the attack. At the start of the 10th episode's hour-long special, Electro was sitting on top of a fireplace announcing the episode and was glad that he wouldn't die this time. However, Venom turns the fireplace on, burning Electro. In the middle of Spider-Man and Wolverine's fight against the Masters of Evil, Electro attempts to participate after Mystique is knocked down, but when Klaw attempts to shoot down Spider-Man with a sniper rifle, he ends up hitting Electro instead. In the Masters of Evil's torture room, Spider-Man and Wolverine find Electro's seemingly dead body, only to learn that he was drugged by Taskmaster. He was then tortured along with the heroes by Lady Gaga music, going so far to commit suicide by drowning himself in the toilet. He is then sent along with Mystique to recapture the heroes after they escape the torture chamber. Mystique gets webbed up by Spider-Man, and Electro faces multiple injuries, including getting stabbed by Wolverine's claws and strangled by Spider-Man's webbing, which makes him a real threat the first time. As he was about to kill the two heroes, he gets impaled by one of Hawkeye's arrows, which finally does kill him. However, he survives the impaling, and follows the heroes and the captured Mystique to the Baxter Building, home of the Fantastic Four, where he attempts to rescue Mystique, but after making fun of Spider-Man's obsession with celebrities, Spider-Man throws him down the Baxter Building in anger. He then snitches on Taskmaster and Venom for being responsible for letting Spider-Man and Wolverine escaping the torture room for Mr. Negative before he, Dr. Doom, and Red Hulk leave for the Avengers movie, but ends up getting captured by the two villains and ends up getting tortured by them. When the mysterious Assassin Man comes after knocking out Venom, Electro fails to save Taskmaster after he is tortured to unconsciousness, and Taskmaster ends up getting killed. Electro then helps Dr. Doom and Red Hulk infiltrate the Baxter Building to help capture Wolverine, but his performance in the fight is poor. He ends up getting the crap beaten out of him by the Invisible Woman while she is invisible, then when he recovers he gets webbed in the face by Spider-Man, and after ripping the webbing off, he comes face-to-face with the Assassin Man again, who shoots his gun at him. As punishment for failing the mission, Electro and Red Hulk are forced to watch over a mysterious machine and a piece of paper while Dr. Doom takes Mr. Negative to the dentist. When he temporarily leaves his post to go make a sandwich, he is encountered once more by the Assassin Man, where he constantly tries to ask what he wants, before the Assassin Man utters one word; "blood", before freezing Electro. Personality traits He seems like a nice guy despite being a villain. He likes it when he gets people in trouble and when he accomplishes a mission. He hates it when he dies, people steal his car, and is given no respect. Deaths In every episode, Electro dies a different way. Here is the list of his deaths so far. *Episode 1: Shot by the Green Goblin *Episode 2: Got caught in a bomb explosion by Green Goblin *Episode 3: Fell off a windowsill then got crushed by a bookshelf thrown by Venom *Episode 4: Got run over by a train *Episode 5: Thrown off a building by Green Goblin (as Spider-Man) *Episode 6: Crushed by a wall pushed by the Incredible Bink *Episode 7: Run over by his own car by Wolverine and Goblin *Episode 8: Got caught by Dr. Doom's taser-finger *Episode 9: Burned by Venom *Episode 10: Shot by Klaw with a sniper rifle *Episode 11: Drowned himself in a toilet; was tortured *Episode 12: Stabbed by Wolverine's claws, strangled with web line by Spider-Man, finally impaled by arrow from Hawkeye *Episode 13: Thrown out the Baxter Building by Green Goblin (as Spider-Man) *Episode 14: Fell down *Episode 15: Shot by Mysterious Cloak Man (revealed later as Iron Man) *Episode 16: Freezed by MCM< (revealed as Iron Man) Trivia *Electro is the only character in SR to appear in all of the episodes. *He could be immortal due to always coming back to life after being killed. *According to Dr. Claw, people always steal Electro's car. *He seems to know that he always dies. *He was one of the four characters so far to be murdered by the Mysterious Cloak Man (revealed to be Iron Man) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:People eliminated by the MCM Category:Members of Masters of Evil Category:Main characters